1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tape feed for use in a postage meter. More particularly, this invention relates to a tape feed for feeding tapes or labels from a tape receptacle into the envelope feed system of a postage meter for affixing the amount of postage thereon.
2. Prior Art
The use of a postage meter to apply postage on mail pieces is in common practice today. A stack of envelopes to which postage is to be applied is placed to the feed side of the postage meter and fed one at a time into a feed system that feeds the envelope through the postage meter. The postage meter includes print heads that apply the correct postage to the envelope as it passes through the meter.
Occasionally there is need to apply postage to a mail piece that exceeds the maximum thickness of the mail pieces that can be fed through the feed system of the postage meter. To provide for this situation, the postage meter may be provided with a tape or label dispenser to enable the printing of postage on a separate tape or label. The operator determines the weight of the oversize piece and enters it into the control panel of the postage meter. The operator then instructs the postage meter to print the postage onto the tape or label which is then applied manually to the over size mail piece.
In a typical prior art tape dispensing system for postage meters, the labels or tapes are placed in a dispenser at a point upstream of the print heads. The dispenser feeds a tape or label one at a time into the same feed path as an envelope would be fed so that the tape or label passes through the print heads and the proper postage can be applied. The operator replenishes the tape or labels in the dispenser as they are used up.
One method of feeding the tape or labels from the dispenser into the feed path of the system is to use a feed roller with a one way clutch. The feed roller always remains in contact with the first tape in the dispenser. As the feed roller is actuated, it feeds the tape into the feed system so that the leading edge of the tape is grabbed by the envelope feed system. At this point, the feed roller, through a one way clutch, is allowed to freely rotate enabling the remainder of the tape to be pulled out of the dispenser by the envelope transport system.
However, such systems are relatively expensive, requiring a motor and a clutch, as well as a roller. Additionally, such components require a relatively large amount of space within the housing.
In view of the above, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved tape or label dispenser for a postage meter.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tape or label dispenser for a postage meter which is relatively less costly than previous systems.
Yet another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tape or label dispenser for a postage meter that requires relatively smaller space than previous systems.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention may be achieved through the provision of a tape feed for a postage meter having a housing with an envelope transport system therein which includes upper and lower drive belts for transporting an envelope through the postage meter. The tape feed comprises a receptacle for holding a plurality of tapes and having a downstream wall with a slot therein and a tape discharge opening. The receptacle is mounted in the housing for movement between a first position wherein said receptacle is spaced adjacent one of said upper drive belts with said drive belt out of engagement with a tape in said receptacle and a second position wherein said receptacle is positioned so that a portion of said drive belt extends into said slot and engages a tape in said receptacle and moves said tape from said receptacle through said discharge opening into said envelope transport system. A receptacle mover is provided for moving said receptacle between its first and second positions.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention there is provided a postage meter comprising a housing and an envelope transport system in said housing for transporting an envelope through the postage meter, said transport system comprising a set of upper and lower drive belts. Printheads are provided in said housing for affixing postage to an article being passed underneath said printheads by the envelope drive system. A tape receptacle for holding a plurality of tapes is mounted in said housing for pivotal movement between a first position and a second about a pivot pin and having a downstream wall, said tape receptacle being positioned upstream of one of said upper drive belts and having a slot in said down stream wall and a discharge opening. A solenoid is provided for pivoting said receptacle between its first position wherein said one of said upper drive belts is not contacting a tape in said receptacle and its second position wherein said one of said upper drive belts extends into said slot and engages a tape in the receptacle to draw the tape from said receptacle through said discharge opening into the path of the envelope feed system for engagement thereby whereby said tape is feed underneath the printheads.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention there is provided a method of feeding tapes from a tape receptacle mounted in a postage meter and having a slot therein for access to a tape in said receptacle and a tape discharge slot to the envelope feed system of the postage meter which includes a set of upper and lower drive belts. The method comprises moving said receptacle toward one of the drive belts in said upper set until said one belt extends into said slot and engages a tape and pulls the leading edge of the tape from the receptacle through the tape discharge slot into the envelope feed system and moving said receptacle away from said one drive belt so that said one belt is out of contact with said tape in the receptacle when the leading edge of said tape is gripped by said envelope transport system.